


presence

by HazukiNinja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Clothes swap, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ojiro Aran has the patience of a saint, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazukiNinja/pseuds/HazukiNinja
Summary: It's the familiar black t-shirt that clues Yachi in. Atsumu wonders where that scarf came from.Or, how Miya Osamu and Yamaguchi Tadashi’s relationship becomes something more, and some people are quicker to pick up on it than others.Rated T for language, HQ Rarepair Week 2021
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 186





	presence

Yachi and Tsukishima are chatting at their table in the corner of the quiet restaurant when Yamaguchi finally skids over, out of breath, damp with December rain, and fifteen minutes late. “So sorry! Got a call after practice and I lost track of time,” he hurriedly apologizes, twisting as he struggles to free his arms from his outer jacket. “Have you two already ordered?”

Tsukishima stares at him from the corner of his eye as he takes a sip of water while Yachi waves off his apology with a smile. “It’s all good, it happens to us all! Your mom?”

“Ah, no.” Yamaguchi slides his eyes towards Tsukishima before intently studying the laminated menu. “A friend. What did we get last time we were here? Was the fried chicken any good?”

They thoroughly examine the menu — “We come here at least once a month,” Tsukishima drily points out to his indecisive friends — and conversation meanders between food, work, and volleyball. Yachi asks how Yamaguchi’s neighborhood volleyball team is doing, and they both pester Tsukishima for details about his last Frogs match. A warm blanket settles over them as they swap stories, news, and gossip. 

After placing their orders with the waitress, Yamaguchi, nodding along to Yachi’s description of a new work project, absentmindedly unzips his sports jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair. When he turns back around, Yachi stares, then bursts into a fit of giggles. “I knew you liked Onigiri Miya, but you bought a t-shirt from them? I didn’t even know they sold merchandise!” 

Yamaguchi blanches and snaps his neck down to look at his practice clothes. There is no mistaking the loose black shirt with its distinct onigiri stitched over the left side of his chest. 

“Looks like you got a size too large though,” Tsukishima comments blandly, though the smirk on his face says more. “Little big in the shoulders, isn’t it?” He adjusts his glasses when he spots Yamaguchi’s clenched jaw and forced smile.

“Ah, yeah, I spilled something on my shirt last time I was there, so Osa— Miya-san gave me a spare employee shirt and just told me to keep it. I forgot to do laundry this week so I had to wear it to practice.” He shrugs nonchalantly, but Yachi hones in on him. 

“When did you start calling him Osamu?” She asks incredulously. “I knew you two were friendly since you bumped into each other last year, but I didn’t know you were that close!”

“Ah… well, I call him Osamu-san. He said it’s too confusing otherwise, with his brother and everything.” 

“Does his brother work at the shop in between games? I doubt there’s more than one Miya present at a time there.” Yamaguchi glares up at Tsukishima, who doubles down with a growing smile. “Sounds like it really shouldn’t be that confusing.”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks start to go pink. “It’s… he just asked me to, and it would be rude to say no, right? It’s probably just easier for him, since I know them both and we talk about his brother sometimes. And it’s not like we _only_ hang out in the shop,” he adds with a grumble and defiant glance at Tsukishima. “We went to a bar last time I was in Tokyo, after he got off work.” 

Yachi practically vibrates in her seat. “Yamaguchi, are you and Osamu… you know…”

Yamaguchi looks down and plucks at the bottom of the shirt. “No,” he says softly, voice barely rising about the clamor of the restaurant around them. “We’re not.” 

The warm haze cracks at those words, and a sudden rush of cold air blows over the group of friends. It’s silent for a moment, only to be abruptly interrupted by the waitress with their meals. As soon as the woman is out of earshot, Yachi leans across the table. “I’m so sorry for prying Yamaguchi. You’re such a wonderful person, so I’m sure things will work out in the end though!” 

He finally looks up at her and offers a small, sad smile. “Thanks, Yachi. It’s okay.” He gives a startled jump and whips his head towards Tsukishima. “Did you just _kick me_? Tsuki, what the hell!”

“Stop doubting yourself. I thought you got over this years ago.” Tsukishima delicately picks up his chopsticks and slides his legs out range of Yamaguchi’s retaliatory kicks. “Besides, he’s a Miya. Imbeciles like that aren’t worth moping about.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth flops open as he tries to find something to say, but eventually gives up and simply settles on chucking a balled-up paper napkin at Tsukishima’s head who dodged it easily. “You suck at sympathy.”

“You whine too much. How’s your food, Yachi?”

Yachi overcomes her whiplash at the topic change to help Tsukishima guide the conversation back to safer waters. It takes some time, but things begin to flow again and eventually they’re laughing. 

They separate outside the restaurant, the rain thankfully having passed, and Yachi gives them both enthusiastic hugs before she jogs off to catch her bus. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima wave good-bye and start walking in the opposite direction. It’s silent for a few minutes as they trudge through old slush, but eventually Tsukishima speaks.

“Why did Osamu call?”

Yamaguchi heaves a sigh as he side-steps a puddle. “I don’t really know. He just wanted my opinion on some new onigiri flavors he was thinking about selling? He said he would’ve texted but he was in the kitchen and calling was easier. Then he asked about volleyball practice, and work, and he told me about how his new cook—”

“Yamaguchi, I do not need a play-by-play.”

“Ah, sorry. But yeah, it was sort of pointless. Really nice, but…” Yamaguchi finally eases to a stop and aggressively rubs his hands through his hair. “It’s just some serious mixed-messages, you know?”

“You just need to tell him.”

“But if he doesn’t—”

“Then you’ll find a new place to get onigiri. Besides,” Tsukishima eyebrows flicker over the top of his glasses as he stares down at Yamaguchi. “You are literally wearing his shirt. He called you for no reason. He gives you special off-the-menu food every time you visit his shop, you text almost daily, and he told you to call him Osamu.”

“...Osamu-san.” 

“No, I know how that conversation went. _Because you called me immediately after and told me word-for-word what happened_. He told you to call him Osamu. He is definitely interested.” Tsukishima steps even closer and looms over Yamaguchi. “You’re just too much of a coward to take the next step. And I swear if the next thing out of your mouth is an argument about how the relationship would be too hard to maintain because of distance or time, I will block your number for the next week since I’ve heard it all before.”

Yamaguchi’s lips clench in a tense line and he bows his head. “Sorry, Tsuki.”

He feels a hand rest on his head briefly as Tsukishima heaves out a sigh. “You give too much of yourself to people, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi sniffs. “I’m really uncool, huh?”

“Only when you’re being an idiot.”

“You’re surrounded by idiots. Doesn’t that make you one by association?”

“Listening to you pine over Miya for the last year has definitely made me lose a few IQ points, I’ll admit to that.”

“Can’t blame it all on me, the group chat deserves some blame too.”

“The group chat’s the reason I’m losing my grip on my sanity.”

Yamaguchi finally gives a watery chuckle. “C’mon, admit it, you’re glad we’re all friends. Me, Yachi, Hinata, Kageyama—” he straightens up and meets Tsukishima’s eyes “—we keep your life interesting.”

“Yes, because simultaneously being a professional athlete and museum employee isn’t enough enrichment,” Tsukishima snorts, and the two set off again. The silence is comfortable this time, and Yamaguchi’s face is pensive but more relaxed. They kick their metaphorical heels at the bus stop until Tsukishima’s bus arrives first. 

“Thanks, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi gives him a tight hug that’s readily returned.

“You gonna do something?” Tsukishima asks as he steps into the bus.

Yamaguchi’s smile lights up his face, and it’s all the answer Tsukishima needs. 

\--

Atsumu kicks his heels against his chair as he waits in the empty storefront of Onigiri Miya Tokyo, scrolling mindlessly through Instagram. Finally, patience already running thin, he gives up.

“Ya mind if we get dinner sometime before my train leaves tomorrow morning?” Atsumu hollers towards the back. Barely a second later and his twin is shoving his way through the swinging door with a glare. 

“ ‘scuse those of us who work for a living, yer highness.”

They bicker for a minute while Osamu hits the lights and slides into his winter coat, preparing for the sharp January winds that slice through Tokyo. It’s only when he fiddles with a dark green scarf around his neck that Atsumu gives him a second look. 

“That new? You’ve never really been the scarf-wearing sort.” 

“Huh?” Osamu flicks his eyes up. “Oh. Sorta. Friend left it by accident. Told me to keep it.” 

Atsumu tips his head. “That’s… really weird Samu. Why don’t you just mail them back their scarf?”

“Nah, it’s comfy. Besides, when are you suddenly against clothing theft? I remember someone always stealing my stuff in high school.”

“I borrowed that jacket like two times! When’re you gonna get over that?!” 

While Atsumu howls, Osamu smiles and brings the scarf up to his nose. He can’t smell the traces of light cologne anymore, but he can imagine them, and it’s almost as good as the other memories that accompany it.

“Did you just smell that scarf?” 

Osamu freezes, then forcibly relaxes his shoulders. “Nah, just wiping my nose.”

“Fuckin’ liar! You just huffed it and made a dopey face!”

“Yer seein’ shit, Tsumu. Maybe you need glasses. Always knew you wound up with the inferior genes.” 

“If I have a single inferior gene in my body, it’s ‘cause _you_ sucked the good ones outta me in the womb!” He aims a kick at his twin’s knee, but Osamu jerks out of the way. “And yer not gonna distract me that easily. Whose scarf is that?”

“I told you, it’s a friend’s. No, ya don’t know ‘em. I’m only wearing it ‘cause it’s so cold my toes are gonna break off, and if I was smiling it’s ‘cause I’m thinking about dinner. Are ya happy? Can we go now, ya nosy shithead?”

Atsumu rolls his eyes and slinks out the front door, muttering petulantly to himself as Osamu locks up. They make their way to the local train station with bits of chatter and insults, but Atsumu finally breaks while they wait for their line to appear. 

“You’ve been kinda weird lately. Mood swings ‘n’ stuff. Sure the scarf owner ain’t someone I should know about?”

Osamu doesn’t even look up from his phone. “Ya wanna talk about mood swings? Let’s talk about the first few weeks of your season. Every phone call is either how amazing the team is or how much they suck, how much you hate Sakusa or how much you wish he would hang out with you ‘n’ Hinata ‘n’ Bokuto, how—”

“I get the point asshole! Christ,” Atsumu mutters. “Just trying to stay up-to-date on my brother’s life.”

Osamu’s fingers still on his phone screen and he finally looks up at his brother. “If I got something worth tellin’ ya, I’ll tell ya. Promise. Can’t let you be happier than me after all,” he adds lightheartedly. 

While Atsumu blusters, Osamu turns back to the chat on his screen.

**Aran >>** _Have you told Atsumu about Yamaguchi yet?_

**Osamu >>** _It literally just happened last weekend. Idk if it’s even gonna work out, don’t wanna give him ammunition if it doesn’t._

**Aran >>** _You should have more faith in Atsumu_

**Osamu >>** _Would you if he was ur brother?_

**Aran >>** _No, but that’s because one of us would be dead by this point if I had to be related to him_

**Aran >>** _But for real, I think you and Yamaguchi are gonna be fine. You two have been dancing around each other for months now, it was practically dating already._

**Osamu >>** _Does hanging out at the restaurant I own count as a date? If so, I might have accidentally created a harem situation_

**Aran >>** _Why am I trying to talk you into dating your own boyfriend_

**Osamu >>** _I don’t know if he’s my boyfriend, that’s the issue_

**Aran >>** _Omg you spent a WEEKEND doing cute date shit and he left you a hickey the size of a walnut on your neck and his scarf_

**Aran >>** _None of those are things you’d do with a one-night stand or a friend-with-benefits_

**Osamu >>** _Maybe not the one night stands you have…_

**Aran >>** _I’m gonna need therapy from being your relationship therapist_

**Osamu >>** _Just kidding, calm down drama queen_

**Osamu >>** _I know, I’m just… nervous. Yamaguchi’s really great, and I’m just waiting for something to happen, ya know? Nobody gets this lucky in life. I’ve got my restaurants, my family, my friends, and now life’s giving me a shot with this guy? It’s just too unreal_

**Aran >>** _Ur a big fucking sap sometimes Osamu. We love you too (Yamaguchi included)_

**Osamu >>** _Fuck off_

**Aran >>** _Tell Atsumu. You and Yamaguchi are gonna work out._

**Osamu >>** _Fine... He’s getting suspicious anyways. ___

**Osamu >>** _I might see how long I can drag this out though... How long do you think it’ll take him to pick up on it if I start dropping hints?_

**Aran >>** _Maybe we can get a group deal on therapy_

**Aran >>** _Or maybe y’all just need Jesus_

**Aran >>** _Can you please just be normal_

**Osamu >>** _Nope_

**Osamu >>** ❤ 

**Osamu >>** _Thx Aran_

\--

It’s the middle of March when the Schweiden Alders and MSBY Black Jackals return to Sendai for a match. Most of the Karasuno squad shows up of course, alongside former rivals-turned-friends. Kiyoko and Reon talk about work at the sports shop in between sets while Semi and Sugawara engage in friendly trash-talk about their old teammates. Aone is a quiet but engaged presence, sandwiched between an animated Daichi and Futakuchi, while Tsukishima uses Yamaguchi as a shield from a screaming Tanaka. A number of them are decked out in bizarre combinations of both teams’ colors with a few signs scattered throughout with Hinata, Kageyama, and Ushijima’s names on them. 

It’s a riveting game, and Yamaguchi nearly levitates out of his seat when he feels a hand suddenly squeeze his shoulder. 

“Any room for an extra guest?” Osamu says with a smile and amused eyes. Yamaguchi blushes while Tsukishima rolls his eyes and reluctantly shifts over to the empty seat beside him. “Hello, Miya-san.”

Osamu pats Tsukishima on the shoulder as he hops into the abandoned seat. “Nice to see ya Tsukishima, ya glorious ray of sunshine.” 

Yamaguchi laughs at his friend’s puckered face. “Maybe if you called him Osamu-san like he asked he wouldn’t pester you so much.”

“Hey now, don’t go makin’ false promises on my behalf.” Osamu knocks his shoulder into Tadashi’s with a wicked grin. 

Tsukishima sighs in obvious disgust as he glares at the volleyball players on the court below them. “Did it have to be a Miya?”

“It had to be this one, yeah. Or would you have preferred I date Atsumu?” Yamaguchi asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Bite your tongue, nobody wants that.” Osamu slaps a hand over Tadashi’s mouth, who responds by placing a gentle kiss on his palm. Osamu’s look turns soft as he drops his hand. 

“Thought you were supposed to be working,” Tadashi remarks as he sways into Osamu’s space with a shy smile. The other man shakes his head. “Match’s too intense. People don’t wanna stop watchin’ even if their stomachs are growlin’. I left Matsuoka in charge in case of stragglers and thought I’d join you for a coupla minutes.” 

Tadashi’s smile grows brighter, but a sudden burst of cheers erupts around them and the two snap their heads towards the court. Atsumu and Hinata are giving each other mid-air high-fives while Kageyama looks ready to spit. Yamaguchi leans away from a near-convulsing Tanaka, who’s screaming “ _Did you see that?! Did you SEE that?!!_ ” to anyone who will listen, and catches Tsukishima’s eye with a pleading look. 

Tsukishima huffs. “This is what you get for flirting and not watching.”

“Oh, this ain’t flirting Tsuki. This is saying hello.” Osamu winks, much to Tsukishima’s chagrin, and slings a toned arm over the back of Yamaguchi’s chair. Yamaguchi bites back a giggle, and makes an imploring face at his friend. “Please, Tsukki?”

“Tch. Fine. Miya and Hinata tricked the King and pulled off their version of the freak quick attack to score.”

“Ohhh, I wish I had seen that!” Yamaguchi pouts and stares intently at the court, watching the server step up to the line with intense eyes. “It’s always fun, and pretty nostalgic, to watch Hinata and Kageyama mess with each other.” 

Osamu chuckles and gives Tadashi a quick squeeze, warmth clear in his gaze as he watches Tadashi devour the float serve with hungry eyes. “I get the same feeling watchin’ anyone mess with Atsumu. Didja know someone made a compilation video of all his on-court meltdowns on YouTube? Whenever I’m feelin’ low I just pop that on and bam, my day’s instantly better.” 

Even Tsukishima snorts at that one to Osamu’s delight. Slowly the banter eases up as the three fully devote their attention to the volleyball game unfolding below. Once in a while one of their friends’ heads swivel around when they spot the Miya interloper, then immediately do a double-take when they see the arm draped over the back of Yamaguchi’s seat. Nobody says anything, though only because Kiyoko manages to forcibly silence her husband before he sputters out what was sure to be a mix of accusations and insults. Tadashi and Osamu pretend not to notice. 

The set is nearing its close when Osamu gives Tadashi’s shoulder another squeeze before pulling his arm back into his lap. “I gotta jog back before the set ends. Matsuoka’ll keel over and die if he has to deal with the rush on his own.”

Yamaguchi gives him a carefully earnest face. “Can’t have that. Getting rid of the body and hiring a replacement would be so much work.” 

“Knew I liked ya for a reason,” Osamu grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling, before he dips his head closer to Yamaguchi. “Can I…”

Tadashi leans up to meet him and gives him a shy peck. Osamu follows him and steals another kiss, but backs off at Tadashi’s polite but resolute pushing. “Will you be back for another set?” Yamaguchi asks, face tinted pink, pointedly ignoring Tsukishima’s groan. 

Osamu pulls off his cap and runs a hand through his hair before resettling it. “Nah, gonna try to start clean-up early so we can get out early. Don’t wanna keep y’all waiting on me for dinner after all.”

They say their goodbyes, Osamu rubbing the top of Tsukishima’s head with a wicked grin promising future torment, before he clambers out of his seat and starts walking back towards his food stand. Yamaguchi leans over the back of his seat and watches him go with a happy sigh. 

“He does have a nice ass,” he hears from in front of him. “Nice arms too. I wouldn't mind a cuddle in between being hand-fed homemade onigiri.” Tadashi whips around to meet Suga’s mirthful grin and waggling eyebrows. “Ah… I….”

Daichi groans and shoves Suga, providing Yamaguchi with a brief respite. “I’m literally right here. Are my arms not good enough for you?” 

“Mmmm… well, your ass is better at lea— hey!” 

They laugh, distracted by Suga’s squeaks as Daichi pokes his side in retaliation, and only look up when the whistle blows, signalling the end of the third set. 

“Okay, now that we have a break,” Suga manages to say while fending off his boyfriend’s attacks, “Do you mind filling us in on when exactly you and Onigiri Miya became a thing? Because I feel horribly excluded right now. I thought we were friends Yamaguchi!”

“Don’t listen to his guilt-trip, he’s just mad because he thinks he’s missing out on free food.” Daichi interrupts. “But yeah, hey, congratulations. He seems nice.”

“That’s objectionable,” Tsukishima grumbles. 

“You’re just mad because you can’t mess with him. He just brushes everything off or comes up with something worse.” Tadashi elbows him in rebuke. 

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and leans away. “He’s desensitized from growing up with his crazy twin. That’s tough to crack..” 

The friends gang up to tease Yamaguchi until the match starts again. The final sets are brutal, but the Adlers pull out a win. Everyone cheers for Kageyama and Ushijima, as well as Hinata, and they stay in their seats as people swarm around them, heading for the exits. Eventually they traipse down to the main floor, where Yamaguchi directs them all towards the Onigiri Miya stand. “It’s a good meeting spot!” He protests half-heartedly as the group heckles him and Osamu, who laughs along with them as he and his assistant finish closing up. He steps out behind the counter just as Kageyama and Ushijima appear and are swarmed by their friends. He takes the distraction as an opportunity to steal another kiss from Tadashi and press a green scarf into his hands. 

“I told you you could keep it!” Yamaguchi says as he tries to hand it back. 

“It... doesn’t smell like you anymore,” Osamu explains, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looks away. “I know that’s pretty weird, but I just…”

Tadashi takes pity on him and carefully accepts the scarf. “I can give you something else when you come over later,” he whispers. His hand reaches up to lightly run his fingers over Osamu’s shoulder. “But I don’t think I’ll have a lot of things that’ll fit. You’re so much broader than me.” 

Osamu flushes, but his dark eyes sparkle as he looks down. “We’ll find somethin’, I’m sure. Worst comes to worst, I’ll just steal all your scarves.”

“Even in the summer?” Tadashi teases. 

Osamu steps closer and leans towards Yamaguchi’s ear. “If ya give me a reason to hide my neck like last time, then sure.”

Yamaguchi sucks in his breath and quickly takes a step back, face tomato red. “I— I— that was an accident!” 

Osamu just laughs, and snatches the scarf back, only to wind it around Tadashi’s neck. “Ya said that a coupla times now, but I’m still not really sure I believe ya.” He tugs at the end of the scarf to straighten it, then uses it to drag Yamaguchi closer and plant a kiss on his temple.

Before Yamaguchi can summon a believable protest (a lie, because he _had_ in fact done it on purpose), there is an ear-piercing shriek. The boisterous group parts to reveal a gawking Atsumu jabbing an accusatory finger at Yamaguchi, with an equally shocked Hinata standing behind him. “You! That scarf!” His face shifts and he glares at his twin. “You lied to me, ya piece of trash!” 

The pair just blink at him. “Is there something wrong, Miya-san?” Yamaguchi asks, entirely too innocent, fully aware of Osamu’s ongoing scheme to torment his brother. Tsukishima turns his head away to hide his smirk, while Osamu maintains a careful facade of disinterest and confusion. “What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout, Tsumu?”

“You! Had that scarf in Tokyo! You were smellin’ it and being all weird! And now yer kissing him!”

“I don’t remember this. Yer sure the ball didn’t knock you in the head earlier? Oh yeah,” Osamu looks at Hinata, Kageyama, and Ushijima, as well as Bokuto and Sakusa, who seem to have been dragged along. “Nice match. Y’all played really well.”

Atsumu screams in frustration. Everyone ignores him and, after greetings are exchanged, begin meandering towards the exit, the lure of dinner pulling them along. After a minute Yamaguchi takes pity on the pouting setter trailing behind the group. “C’mon, we should go talk to him. It’s not like there’s any point in hiding it anymore.” He tugs on Osamu’s sleeve. 

“Yer too nice,” Osamu says with a shake of his head. “It’s easy to tell ya didn’t have siblings growing up.” Despite his protests, he lets Tadashi pull him back towards his brother. “Hey, Tsumu.” He pokes him in the arm. “Meet my boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

They halt, and Yamaguchi and Atsumu briefly lock eyes. Yamaguchi bobs his head in a bow and offers a, “Nice to see you again, Miya-san.” 

Atsumu looks between the two of them, mouth flat. “How long ya been datin’?”

“Not long. About two months?” Osamu looks to Yamaguchi, who nods. “We ran into each other at the Alders-Black Jackals game last year and chatted. Swapped numbers and the conversation just never stopped.”

At this point it’s clear Atsumu is doing some math. “...the scarf thing was about two months ago.” 

Osamu’s shoulders tense and Yamaguchi’s ears flare red. “Uh, yeah, when he came up for a visit, we—”

“Nope, nope, I don’t wanna know!” Atsumu waves his hands aggressively and bounces away. 

“We started dating! I was just gonna say _we started dating_ , you dumbass! Don’t be gross!” Osamu grabs Atsumu and starts shaking him.Yamaguchi gapes as the two holler in each other’s faces.

“Ya could’ve told me two months ago!”

“It was too early! We didn’t wanna say anything yet!”

“Well everybody else seems to have found out before me! Explain that asshole!”

“I tried dropping hints the last two months, but you’re always so self-centered, talking on about ‘volleyball this’ and ‘Shouyou that’ and ‘Omi-Omi’s so pretty, I—’”

Yamaguchi looks towards the rest of the group, steadily walking away from the trainwreck behind them, and wonders if he should intervene, considering Atsumu’s hands were currently wrapped around Osamu’s neck. Then without warning, the two part. 

“Sorry, Samu. I did notice… you seemed happier. I just figured you’d tell me, ya know? You said you would.”

“You just make it too fun to mess with ya. Sorry I didn’t tell you straight out though.”

“Dumbass.” Atsumu shoves him, albeit gently. 

“Yeah, yeah. Probably am, considering this puts me in the lead.” Osamu’s grin turns feral. “I’ve got the happier life right now after all. Got a cute boyfriend and I didn’t just get my ass kicked by my rival. Don’t know why I waited to bring it up.”

And with that, the fighting begins again. Yamaguchi gives up, figuring he would never understand sibling dynamics, and jogs to catch up with Tsukishima.

“Yachi’s gonna be mad that she missed the big reveal,” the lanky blonde comments.

“She can blame her boss for the overtime, not me,” Yamaguchi huffs.

“Hinata’s sad you didn’t tell him earlier.”

“Oh my god, literally only you, Yachi, and Aran-san knew. We were just keeping things private while we figured it out. Is everyone going to be weird about this?”

Tsukishima hums. “Probably.”

“I should send the group screenshots of our conversations about Kuroo. That’ll shut them up.”

The murderous intent radiating off of Tsukishima almost sends Yamaguchi stumbling. “You do that, and I will tell them about all your horrible, horny pining from the entire last year. And I’ll tell them about—”

“Okay, I got it, I got it! Mutually assured destruction.” He glances up at Tsukishima with a sly grin. “But you should ask him out. We can go on a double date in Tokyo. Disney Sea? Kuroo would probably buy you mouse ears if you asked nicely.”

Atsumu and Osamu walk quietly side-by-side, watching as Tsukishima smacks a laughing Yamaguchi in the arm and shoves his headphones up over his ears. 

“Tadashi says he doesn’t get,” Osamu waves between himself and his twin, “the weird sibling thing, but I don’t really get their weird thing either.”

“Jealous?” Atsumu sneers, and Osamu snorts. “Hardly. Just don’t get why he doesn’t see that their friendship is almost exactly like our relationship.” 

“Pretty odd-looking set of brothers. I think one of their parents probably cheated.” 

Osamu laughs, but Atsumu watches as he keeps his eyes firmly on his boyfriend. “Ya really like him, dontcha Samu.”

“Yeah.” 

“He had a good serve back in high school. Seems nice enough.”

“He is, but he’s still mean enough to put up with me,” Osamu sighs happily. Atsumu rolls his eyes, the _What a weirdo_ not needing to be voiced. 

“Long-distance’s gotta suck though.”

“Mm. We make it work.”

“That why you had his scarf? Y’all share clothes or something?”

Osamu’s mouth twitches. “He’s got one of my t-shirts. I managed to get him in it before we even started goin’ out. Had to dump some perfectly good onigiri on him and make it look like an accident, but it was worth it. He looks so freakin’ cute in the damn thing.”

Atsumu’s face shrivels. “Gross.”

“Nah. What’s gross is that he originally gave me the scarf ‘cause he left a massive hickey on—”

The yelling starts again but Atsumu’s attempts to bludgeon his brother to death with his athletic bag is interrupted by Bokuto and Hinata forcibly separating them. “Oh my god, we’re so hungry, please can we go?” Hinata moans, Bokuto nodding enthusiastically behind him. Atsumu relents, and the twins jog to rejoin the waiting group at the stadium exit.

They were smart enough to reserve an izakaya ahead of time, but it’s still a tight squeeze for their massive group. The drinks, food, and laughter flowed easily, and under a table, two hands were clasped together. If anyone saw Tadashi and Osamu occasionally whisper sweetly to each other in between drunken giggles, they didn’t say anything. That’s what embarrassing Instagram photos were for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Rarepair Week 2021, Day 2: **Clothes Swap** | Reunion | Soulmate AU 
> 
> If I could just write 30 pages of Osamu, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima dunking on each other and everyone they knew, I probably would. But in other news, I do have an actual WIP about what happened in between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talking and Atsumu first noticing the scarf, so stay tuned ヾ(*'▽'*) 
> 
> Come yell with me about HQ and other weeb things on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HazukiNinja)


End file.
